


Mistress

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [63]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 711 OV, Archades, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Post Game, Role Reversal, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Larsa had said the game was to command as she wished...</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Written with many thanks to lynndyre for beta and hand-holding.

It was a game, or it had been. Penelo still wore the bustier and skirt he'd found for her, red and black, but Larsa's 'Captive Emperor' costume was strewn in pieces over the floor. He had her sash knotted around his wrists, binding his hands behind him: penalty for stopping at undershirt, hose and gloves when she'd asked him to undress. More habit than mischief on his part, she knew, but Larsa had said the game was to command as she wished, and she had said to strip completely.

The muscles in his arms flexed, and then pulled against knots clearly stronger than he had expected her to tie. The flash of surprise over his face relaxed into rapt attention that made her feel warm all over. She reached up to push him down to his knees.

This wouldn't have worked back when they started. Then, Penelo hadn't known what she wanted, what she could want, and she couldn't have made such demands of the boy Larsa no longer was. Now, he was taller than she, broad of shoulder and straight-backed, gray-black hair falling away from his lordly face as he knelt before her, keeping her gaze all the while. Seeing him like this, she understood why he liked to see her on her knees: the rest came easier after that.

Larsa liked to watch, but Penelo liked to perform, to tempt, to tease. Settling back on the chaise, she slid her hands between the split panels of her skirt and danced unseen with her own fingers-- strange and wonderful, she watching him, watching her-- until his shoulders jerked forward, just the once, despite his otherwise serene self-possession. Grinning, she moved forward to perch on the edge, pressing her sticky fingers against his lips, into his mouth, where he took them, licked, sucked them clean. She let him kiss her fingertips as she spread aside the panels of her skirt, and then led his head down between her thighs.

When his lips, his tongue, felt this good, she couldn't remember why she didn't demand this more often. Penelo told him, 'harder', 'softer', 'up', and 'in'. Her face flushed to give him such direct orders, but her legs quivered even harder feeling him not merely touch her as he knew how to do, but obey. And then, he hit a certain rhythm, a position, that made all the little shocks of pleasure join together. She threaded her fingers more tightly in his hair to hold him right there, and told him not to stop, never, yes, yes--

"Milady sky pirate," Larsa Ferrinas Solidor asked, moments, minutes later.

Penelo opened her eyes. His tone had been as courteous as his posture was tense: hard, proud, hers. Larsa had sat back on his knees while she rested; it was a good look. Her face was hot, but his was wet, glistening, and that made her hotter. "Have I earned my freedom?"

Penelo slid from the chaise on shaky legs, pushing him back and flat against the rug, and poised straddling his legs. He thrust into the hand she used to position him, Imperial patience finally cracking. His shoulders shifted, trying to find some position that didn't remind him that his hands were bound and pinned beneath them both. His frustrated grimace told its own story, as did the pulse against her palm. She could have made him beg, she realised, but Penelo didn't want that.

"Oh, you were good," she said, sinking down, taking him inside, wet and so easy. His whole body shuddered under her, striving for the control her body took away. She had to kiss him, and did, rolling her hips to encourage him to thrust. "But I think I'll keep you."


End file.
